Left 4 Dead Survivor Stories: Patient Zero
by K1llerSkull
Summary: We know how the world of the Left 4 Dead universe thrive but do you know who or what was responsible for the outbreak that caused the world to fight in order to live.
1. Chapter 1: The Virus

Left 4 Dead Survivor Stories: Patient Zero

Scientist Computer Entree:

Day 1:

Even though we were reluctant at first we decided to experiment with the new virus we have created to see if the effects on human regeneration could advance in speed while also seeing if there are any side effects, although it was wrong to experiment against the will of this human being it would be for the greater good of the people.

Day 4:

There hasn't seem to be any changes in the experiment we have noticed that the subjects heart has been slowing down during the first 3 days, we decided to continue with the experimentation.

Day 9:

We decided that this was the time to see if the virus has has bonded with the host so that we can see if the regenerative system is faster, we decided by making a medium sized would over the subjects chest and sure enough the virus healed the subject leaving no mark of injury although we noticed that subject became more aggressive than before but decided this was because we are experimenting on him

Day 15:

The subject started growing in size to fast and he started showing signs of muscle mass but we couldn't stop now the healing abilities have only started to work so we continued our research with the subject to see if any more sign of side effects from the virus while also work on a way to fix them

Day 23:

The subject is showing signs of aggressiveness towards everybody and is showing signs of growing strong bone structure in its shoulders, knees, elbows, and around the chest and neck area it also started to lose its intelligence and most likely its own sanity

Day 29:

The Subject is now around 9 feet tall and it attacked us but the military guards managed to subdue the beast and had it locked into a tighter security are withing the base leaving most of us with minor scratches in our torso and arms

Day 31:

I must say is that during the last 2 days some of the attacked scientists were sick and I realized that they were infected with the virus and most of them went home because of it since their locations were near New york and Savannah the infection would most likely infect word wide so I had to warn the government and the CDC about the virus only to know that our project was going to be shutdown and they were going to collect the Subject which was now under the Alias Abomination

Day 32:

they went to subdue the monster but it was no longer 9 feet it now stood around 11 or 12 feet and was massive with muscle mass while it boney spines were longer than before and it ripped the men to shreds so we had to now shutdown the base to keep it from escaping but with its inhuman strength it just took the door down without ease it attacked me leaving me severely wounded

Day 32/ 7 Hours Later:

I realized I was infected and was slowly succumbing from it as my body was healing from my injuries and I was losing my mind, I guess this will be my final entry till I lose my mind and become infected with the virus we created


	2. Chapter 2: Cries For Help Or Death

Chapter 2: Cries For Help Or Death

3rd Person POV:

"Alright I do not know what we just fucking saw but if this is about the that green flu outbreak then we better arm ourselves because we there is a group of those things" "Vince calm down, shouting is going to probably attract them to us" Brad Replied. "Okay I'm calm alright lets see what the news has to say about this but keep it at a very low volume that only us 3 could hear alright Lizzy" Vince Said. "Got It" Lizzy Replied.

"We have reports that a virus seemed to have been spread in the city, CEDA demands non infected to head to The Vannah Hotel for evacuation, Symptoms of the infection are loss of skin color, fever, aggressiveness, slower heart rate. The only way to stop them is.." {blzzzztztz}

"Great just great we are in a city with mindless cannibals and with no known way to stop them from attacking us" Vince ranted. "Well first thing we need to do is get supplies and something to protect ourselves after that we head to The Vannah" Said Lizzy. "Alright we have a baseball bat, a crowbar, and a trench knife". "Alright Lizzy gets the trench knife, I get the bat and you Brad get the crowbar" Said Vince.

After Getting things for the trip the trio finally decide it's time go outside. "Alright lets be quiet and sneak out way through the city to avoid any contact from the infected**" **

The trio managed to get deeper into the city unseen when they heard some crying coming from a store although something told Vince it was not a good idea to go investigate. "I don't think we should towards the cries I mean there is a whole city of infected who could hear her yet I don't hear any screaming coming from her." "i guess your right about being paranoid but what if its somebody hurt and if I remember correctly Vince you always helped people in trouble, remember what happened 4 years ago" Brad said. "Alright lets go help her" grumbled Vince.

They headed towards the cries when they saw a girl when they flashed their lights towards her they saw her long claws and decaying skin. "oh shit she's an infected but she doesn't even look like the normal ones I mean look at her claws they look like they can rip us apart and her crying" Brad said. "I guess you were right about her Vince" Said Lizzy. "Whatever lets keep moving..." Vince was stuck in place after seeing that the infected girl had stood up and was growling angrily "Shit guys Sh.." Brad was cut off by a loud scream and saw the girl was running towards her with her claws she knocked Brad to the ground and was about to finish him off...

**FLASHBACK**_: "They're attacking I'm covering fire" was all Brad Said until someone pinned him down and was about __slice his throat..._

Brad came back to the real world and saw that the girl was dead and Vince was covered with some minor scratches and realized Vince had just saved his life from impending doom

_**Authors Note: Characters**_

_**Vince: 28 year old guy who lives with Brad and Lizzy**_

_**Brad:26 year old who lives with his sister Lizzy and close friend Vince; Backstory will be revealed later**_

_**Lizzy:27 year old who lives with her brother and Vince**_

_**Infected Girl: It was pretty obvious but I'll say it witch**_


	3. Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**_

_**So in the second chapter I noticed that introduced the trio but only gave Lizzy around 2-3 lines so in the third chapter she will have more talk time and also Brads background will be probably be revealed in chapter 4-5**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Horde

Chapter 3: Horde

3rd Person POV:

"Ugh, what just happened" said Brad trying to remember what had just happened. "I saved your ass from this thing, while on the other hand of trying to get out of the way you stayed there so I had to intervene by hitting her with the bat on the head and she stumbled from the impact so Lizzy here pulled you out of the way". Said Vince. "So the bat killed her?" replied Brad. "Nope it just broke the bat so I got your crowbar and hit her in the head a bunch of times resulting in her skull to split" said Vince. "Wait where's Liz.." "Hey guys I found this protected room and it had weapons and medical items" Shouted Lizzy. Brad and Vince headed towards Lizzy to this Saferoom.

"Check it out some guns and ammo all placed for us, I'll take the scoped rifle" Said Vince. "I'll take the shotgun, so Lizzy you'll take the assault rifle" Said Brad. "Hey guys I think we need rest for while, we've been awake for a while and I'm getting tired from sneaking" Said Lizzy. "I guess we should I mean Vince your injuries aren't that severe but you should rest up" Said Brad. "Okay but only for a while since who knows how long the CEDA evacuation at the hotel will stay." Said Vince and fell to sleep and the corner of the room.

Vince's POV:

***Thump* **"Ugh my body feels like if a roof fell on it, take a rest they said it would do you good"** *Thump*** **Thump* **"huh, what is that noise?" "Oh its just one of the infected trying to get in" "Hey Liz, Brad get up we need to keep moving" "Wha.. Oh yeah let me get ready" Said Liz. "Give me a minute I still feel tired" Brad replied. "So are we ready guys?" "yeah" said Brad and Lizzy.

3rd Person POV:

After the trio got ready to keeping movie they each felt as if they were being watched but continued although still suspicious. They were in the streets when they heard a growl "look around the thing is around here somewhere" but the shadowy figure was at the roof when it pounced and Lizzy, a high pitched shriek was all the guy heard "Get it off me!" Shouted Lizzy "shoot it" Brad Said. The hunter was dead but what they didn't realize was that a car was shot during the shooting and activated the alarm. "Shit, so much for shooting... alright Lizzy lets gets you back up do you think you can run" Said Vince "Yeah but my whole torso feels like shit" Replied Lizzy "Guys Lets get moving there's a horde coming strait for us" Brad Replied "alright lets go we can try and cut them off by going through the alleyways" Said Vince. The trio were running for what felt like an eternity encountered another one of those Saferooms but to play it safe the team shot all the infected that came near the place just in case the horde managed to get through the door


	5. Chapter 4: Tank

Chapter 4: Tank

"Well we barely made it back there so fun parts over" Said Vince "Brad tend your sisters wounds from that rogue infected and have her rest, we'll leave after she's better" "Okay" Replied Brad. After the incident with the horde the group will have to stick together more often now. "So are we ready to leave" "Yes" Replied Brad and Lizzy. "Well we have a map and we are getting closer which is a good sign so lets keep going" mentioned Vince. "Hey um... guys I think that the pouncing dude is around I hear growling although with some heavy breathing...?!" Said Lizzy worried "Are you sure its sounds to deep and rough I think it's something else but if you say so lets look around for it" Said Vince. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" Replied Brad. "Well do you have any other idea genius we cant risk any of us getting injured from that thing!" Replied Vince. "I guess but I have doubts" Said Brad before getting his weapon ready. "Well I don't see anything" Said Vince before opening another building door and that's when he was face to face to a hulking beast. It hit Vince with a mighty blow and roared and the others. "UGH" was all Vince said before hitting a wall and blacking out.

"Holy Fuck what is that thing Brad!" Said Lizzy while moving around and shooting the beast "I don't know and we have to keep shooting it so that we can help Vince" The duo we're cornered in a hardware store until part of the roof the beast hit fell on it and dazed it "Brad look at the floor, propane tanks shoot them I lost my gun somewhere."Said Lizzy "Cover yourself" Said Brad before shooting the tanks. The only problem was that it didn't kill the beast "its not dead Brad keep shooting it" Said Lizzy. Brad kept shooting at it till his clip was empty and saw the Beast fall over. "Its dead but we need to check on Vince"

_Meanwhile somewhere in Vince conscious_: "Shit it's a distraction they're coming from the back too" Vince was a Recon who was scouting ahead the group and saw that there was a group of rebels waiting to ambush, Vince warned the platoon about it but realized that they were also coming from behind the platoon. Vince was shooting the ones from behind and saw one from the group got ahead and got a soldier from behind about to slice his throat, he shot the enemy and realized that is was the squad leader. "Hey are you alright" "Yeah, though I was dead for sure" Replied Brad "Well you know I am supposed to help my fellow soldiers."

"Alright we need get him somewhere to patch him up, one of these buildings will have to do" Said Lizzy. "looks like he received some major injuries in his arm and torso, I think that his arm is also displaced so we have you have to sit his up while I pop his arm back to his shoulder." Said Brad "1..2..**3**." _**POP**_. Vince's arm was back in place but his whole body would hurt for a while. Around half and hour Vince woke up. "Ugh, not again my body feels like hell but worse that before." Vince was going to stand up using support from his injured arm when he howled in pain. "Ah fuck fuck fuck my arm" "I think its not a good idea for you to get up yet we had already fixed you up and relocated you arm back to your shoulder" Said Lizzy "But what about the CEDA Evac camp who knows how long they will be there to rescue civilians" Said Vince "I'm sure they will be their making trips back and forth to save more people now you have to rest I mean we did get attacked by some hulking beast" Said Brad. "That beast reminds me of a Tank" Said Vince "Tank, huh guess that names suits it" Replied Brad. "Well since we got nothing to do till Vince gets better I guess we should point out names for these advanced infected" Said Lizzy. "Okay so we have this tank, what about that pouncing dude" "How about leaper" Said Brad "Hey yeah" Agreed Lizzy "What about Hunter" said Vince "Why?" Said Brad. "Well it did come out of nowhere and attacked its prey, so it was hunting" Said Vince "Okay, so what about that infected girl who almost killed Brad" Said Lizzy "How about banshee it scream when it was going to attack and it was a high pitch shriek" "Or what about Witch I mean it suits her based on how her crying lured us to her only to show her real form when we got close" Said Brad "Okay I mean i would have preferred Banshee but Witch is okay" Said Vince "Well I guess that all the Advanced infected we have encountered, I'm going to keep watch you guys rest up" Said Brad


	6. Chapter 5: The Beginning of The End

Chapter 5: The Beginning of The End Part I

The trio stayed at the Saferoom for a while so that Vince's arm could get better. "So my arm feels better I guess we should keep moving" Said Vince. "Okay so we aren't that far from the hotel if we are lucky we may reach it by the day after tomorrow" Said Lizzy. "Good, lets get going then" Said Brad with enthusiasm. The trio have reached to the more deeper area of the city, that's when things got ugly for them. "Dammit, run and shoot!" Screamed Vince. In order for the trio to get farther they had to go through a store but by smashing the windows they activated an alarm causing a horde to appear. "Shit I'm out of ammo" Said Lizzy "Same here" replied Brad. "I didn't think it'll come to this but I cant keep them off with my shotgun, so get behind the counter!" Said Vince "Why?" Replied Lizzy "Just Do It" Ordered Vince. Brad and Lizzy went behind the counter meanwhile Vince got his phone and tied it to the grenade causing a distraction towards the Horde, once he threw it he jumped behind the counter with the rest of the group. **BEEP... BEEP... BOOM! **"What was that!" Said Lizzy "That was grenade tied to my phone" Said Vince "When did you get a grenade!?" Said Brad worried. "well I had one at home which I bought and since I'm technically trained to use one I took good notice of it and well my phone didn't have any battery left and wouldn't be useful anymore I used it as a distraction towards the infected" Replied Vince calmly. "Okay but seriously next time warn us ahead of time." Said Lizzy. The trio were walking around the streets. "Fucking fantastic, I hear one of those bastards who knocked me out" Whispered Vince. "How are we on ammo?" Replied Brad. "We're good." Said Lizzy. "Okay we three shoot it same time while moving around got it?" "Check" replied in unison Brad and Lizzy. "Okay... 1... 2... _**3**_" said Vince. The trio shot the Tank for an endless amount of time that they themselves were considering running from the Tank. "Holy shit this thing is absorbing the bullets as if they were BB pellets!" Screamed Brad "Keep shooting the Tank" Screamed Vince. Lizzy was so concentrated in the tank she didn't even notice her footing and fell backwards "Shit!" Screamed Lizzy the Tank was about to crush her when Brad pulled her back "Got your back sis!" Said Brad. But because brad was distracted on Lizzy he forgot about the Tank "Dammit guys look out" Vince screamed as he ran in front of them. The tank threw a boulder and as soon as Vince got in front of them he shot the boulder in midair but it wasn't enough for the split pieces to stop from heading towards them. One of the pieces broke off and hit Vince in the face. "Shit not again" Said Lizzy. "Well the Tank seems to be slowing down which is good so keep shooting" The Tank body eventually gave up and it Died from its massive injuries received from the trio. "Okay well Vince is breathing which is good" Said Brad. "Well now that this is taken care of, carry Vince since he doesn't seem to be waking up any second now" Replied Lizzy.

_**INSIDE VINCE'S MIND:**_

"_Dammit, I seem to have blacked out again by the Tank, well technically a boulder but still?" Said Vince to himself "Still Talking Alone Vince?" said a menacing voice nearby "I thought I managed to destroy you years ago!" Said Vince. "You thought but you can't, I'm inside your head and you can't destroy something you created in their" Said the voice again. "I never created you, I had psychological problems but when you started appearing frequently you almost ruined your life" Screamed Vince. "I never intended to ruin your life, I merely showed fear to those who attacked you and isn't that what you wanted, to be alone with me" Said the Voice "But you almost killed them!" Said Vince "But, they stopped didn't they? You need me Vince, you need me to help you survive this world again!" Said The Voice "I don't need you Victor, I don't." Said Vince "Well I'll be here always, and you'll need me because you don't have the strength to protect your self" Said Victor_

"Brad I swear to you Vince was talking to himself as if he was having a conversation with himself" Said Lizzy. "Vince told me to never say this but he had personality disorder but he got help a long time ago before we met and I think all those hits are starting to bring the effect back to him" Said Brad worriedly. The trio continued walking with Vince in Brads back and they located another Saferoom where they could rest for a while. "So how long ago was it when he had these problems" Asked Lizzy. "Well when we started talking he told me when he was in High School he would black out and always would appear with someone with fear and soon he told me that his head started talking to him but he considered it his imagination until it started happening frequently and when he went to report these problems he started getting help and then he stopped having these blackouts" Said Brad. "So you think if this Personality Disorder comes back it will effect him badly?" Said Lizzy "I don't know" Replied Brad.


End file.
